


Backfired Engine

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Car Dealership AU, Coercion, Gunplay (mentioned), Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 10:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day seventeen.For a moment in his life, Hal would've followed him anywhere.That moment had passed.





	Backfired Engine

**Author's Note:**

> For today's prompt, which I affectionately put as "dumbest AU of all times", here's the car dealership AU that no one wanted. Set earlier in the AU I created in [ this shit show of a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368732), we see Sinestro's obsession with Hal really form. 
> 
> I'm not sure if it's canon to the AU itself, but I'm leaning towards yes on it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal knew he fucked up when the asshole left that one star review and mentioned him by name, saying that it was the worst service at a dealership he had ever gotten. 

Actually, he knew it when the guy cursed him out in the middle of the showroom. But Sinestro hadn’t heard that, but he had certainly gotten an earful about the shitty Yelp review, and Hal leaned up against the wall outside of his office to wait for him to finish the phone call about it from corporate.

It really wasn’t his fault either, and he wasn’t just saying that to be stubborn. It wasn’t his fault that the trade from the Nissan dealership across the state fell through, or that Kyle had promised the guy profusely that the car would be there over the phone. So, really it was Kyle’s and Okaara Nissan fault, damn greedy bastards. 

At least Kyle felt bad about it. The guy from Okaara Nissan was shrill and unapologetic, and, after going in circles with him for ten minutes, Hal wasn’t sure what would happen if he ever saw him in person, but it wouldn’t be pretty.

He really didn’t know why he was in that much trouble, it wasn’t like he was a repeat offender. But Sinestro had said that any bad review required evaluation, and now he was staring through the tiny window at his boss while he finished up the phone call.

It wasn’t his first time working with Sinestro, they had worked at Guardian Honda for a few years as salesmen. And, when Sinestro was asked to be the General Manager of Guardian Used Cars, he brought Hal with him. He owed Sinestro for that, Guardian Honda was a tough place to work and the Used store was easier.

At least at first. And then Sinestro started to try and cash in on that favor, letting the power he was given go to his head. But he needed the job and he was comfortable there, it wasn’t like it’d be hard to find a new job in the industry. But all of his friends worked there and the money was pretty steady. 

So, he stuck around despite a boss that had grown a little too handsy with him.

Said boss set the phone back down on the receiver, waving him in and gesturing towards the seat. Sinestro looked at him, unreadable expression on his face as he stared Hal down.  
“So?”  
“They want me to fire you.” Sinestro said, no emotion in his voice.  
“What? For one fucking review?”

He couldn’t believe it. He was the top salesman month after month, and they were willing to push him out because of one asshole? It was fucking ridiculous, he was on his feet before he realized it, ready to start swinging at something.

“Jordan. Relax,” Sinestro said, amusement seeping into his voice, “I told them that I’d straighten you out.”

Hal wasn’t sure what that meant, but he figured he could guess from the smirk on Sinestro’s face. Because Sinestro finally held all the cards, could finally get what he had always seemed to want from Hal. 

The only thing he could think was that there was a time where he would’ve followed Sinestro anywhere when he first met him, the enigmatic salesman who taught him everything he knew, dragged him out of a hole. And, in that moment, he wouldn’t even follow Sinestro to the burger joint across the street.

But Sinestro was patting his thigh and Hal knew exactly what he wanted, a cold chill running down his spine.

He meant to leave, to turn around and start calling around. Odym Toyota would probably take him, they were hard up for salespeople and Walker always seemed to like him. A new chapter, a new life without Sinestro.

Instead, he reached back and turned the lock on the door, feet moving towards Sinestro before his brain could catch up. He settled himself in Sinestro’s lap and tried to rationalize it, maybe it would get the thought out of Sinestro’s head and they could go on like they used to.

Deft fingers worked at the buttons of his slacks, the fluorescent lights glinting off his wedding ring, and Hal couldn’t help but think that Guardian Used was supposed to be their project. He was supposed to be Sinestro’s right hand man and he still hadn’t been promoted to manager like Sinestro had promised him.

He wondered if he hated Sinestro and, as those hands slipped his clothes off, he figured that he probably did. And he figured that maybe it was time to leave California all together, go somewhere like Central City or Gotham, a high rolling dealership.

But he couldn’t even leave _Sinestro’s lap_ until he was being moved to lay across his desk.

Sinestro kept lube in his desk, right next to a Colt revolver. For a split second, he wasn’t sure which one Sinestro was going to reach for, and the thought was more enticing than it should’ve been. But Sinestro pulled out the bottle of lube and slicked himself up, Hal’s eyes still on the gun in his drawer until it was being closed up again.

And then the only thing he could think about, revolver and hatred be damned, was the feeling of Sinestro’s cock sliding into him without pause. A part of him had thought about it before, in his worst moments, thinking that Sinestro would take him apart slowly, methodically. 

Instead, he slammed into Hal over and over again, impatient and wild eyed. Each thrust hurt just as good as the last, Hal gripping the desk with white knuckles. It took him awhile to get hard, the pain and anger he felt stopping him at first, but Sinestro soon caught his hard cock in his fist, stroking him in time with the painfully rough thrusts.

When they came, they came together, and Hal couldn’t help but think that there was something poetic about it. 

“You’re going to do great things here, Hal.” Sinestro breathed out in the moment after.

And Hal knew that it was true, Guardian Group be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinestro lied by the way, they didn't want to fire Hal. Sneaky bastard.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
